In the field of surgical operations, to increase a space between two elements, for example a cut or incision, different types of distraction clamps can be used to expand the skin, different organs, separate bones, etc. Moreover, to hold together two different elements, different types of compression clamps are used, for example, two hold two pieces of fractured bones together, to hold incised tissue together for stitching, etc.
However, quite often one and the same surgical operations requires both compression and distraction of different elements during the surgery, and the background art solutions do not propose a solution to reduce the equipment needed for a surgery. In addition, as the clamps usually have parts that form narrow gaps, for example between two different components of a clamp that are connected together, and also cannot be disassembled into individual components, there are difficulties in cleaning such surgical tools for sterilization. Accordingly, in light of these drawbacks related to the existing clamps, new devices and methods for compression and distraction are desired.